It's Hard to Bleed this Pretty
by mousecat08
Summary: After years of abuse from his father, can Draco find comfort in the arms of his enemy, or is he destined to live a life of pain? WARNING: slash, incest, child abuse, cutting. Eventually DracoXHarry.
1. Love Thy Enemy

(Authors Note- Hola! Thanks for reading "It's Hard to Bleed this Pretty". Please read and review, and know that even flames are welcome.)

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter! (Wish I did, but I don't)

**WARNING:** This story contains slash, which is a pairing of characters from the same sex. I also has incest, child abuse, and many adult themes that will get worse as the story goes on)

(Another Note- For those who are confused: words written in italics are Draco's thoughts. This is set in the fifth year, and while some things are the some, many of the events in my story are different from that of the book. It starts in early October, so that can give you a time lne to work by.)

**It's Hard to Bleed this Pretty**

_By: Mousecat08_

**_Prologue:_**

Lucius Malfoy was not to be disobeyed. No one knew that better than his son, Draco Malfoy. At the tender age of five, Draco was well acquainted with the back of Lucius's hand, as well was his snake-handled cane. On one occasion, when Draco was eight, he'd been beaten so bad, he had to be sent to St. Mungo's. His father had said it was an accident Draco had, while he playing on his training broom. They were skeptical, but they let it pass, because Lucius knew the right people. Just like they let it pass when he was ten. He'd come with his entire body covered in bruises. His arm was broken, his ribs were cracked, and he had an especially peculiar indent in the back of his neck. The puckered skin resembled that of a snake. The medi-witches ignored the abuse, because Lucius was a powerful man, and frankly, they just didn't care. No one cared.

That's how Draco grew up. Believing no one cared. His mother didn't care, because she was just as afraid of Lucius as he was. And certainly his father didn't care. He was the person causing the pain. So Draco suffered alone. The abuse continually got worse, until the day he entered Hogwarts: Until the day Draco was finally free from his father. Only he wasn't as free as he thought. That just made Holidays worse.

The summer after his first year at Hogwarts, Draco was punished worse than ever. A stupid, little Mudblood had beaten him in all his subjects. While he tried to explain to his father that he was second in all his classes, it made no difference to Lucius. Draco was introduced to the worse pain he'd ever felt. While some will tell you that physical pain hurts the worse, Draco would beg to differ. Lucius performed the first act that would cause Draco years of psychological damage.

Lucius, as a Death Eater had learned several things about torture, including the fact that each person is different. Each person's definition of torture is different form the next person's, and Lucius knew exactly what would affect his son. Using a simple binding spell, he rendered Draco immobile. Draco's eyes bulged as his father slowly took off his robes. With a flick of his wand, Lucius had soon striped his son of his robes, revealing a beautiful purple colored skin, with the occasional patch of pale white that had seemed to escape the beating. This was the reason Draco dreaded coming home. This is the reason he stayed at Hogwarts for winter holidays his second year. He would do anything to escape the pain. He would do anything not to be raped again. What Draco wanted, and what he received where two different things. He would never get what he wanted. As long as Lucius was still living, Draco could not be safe.

* * *

_**It's Hard to Bleed this Pretty**_

"What are you looking at Potter?" Draco sneered at his fellow fifth year. _How could Snape have paired me with Potter? _Draco thought to himself. _I'm obviously the better student_. "If he was trying for inter-house unity, he should have at least paired us up with people on our own level." Draco smirked at Harry. Insulting Harry Potter was definitely one of Draco's favorite pastimes.

"And who exactly do you consider 'your level'?" Harry grinned as he thought of what to say next. "Perhaps you's be better suited with Crabbe or Goyle?"

"Better them than you." Draco winced at his pathetic come-back. Crabbe and Goyle were the worst potions students, next to Neville. _Don't let Potter get to you. You're better than him, and you know it. _In an instant, Draco noticed the mistake Harry was about to make. Potter was just about to put too much moonstone into their Drought of Peace. _This will get Potter in trouble for sure._ Draco laughed at his own genius.

Draco waited until he knew it was too late to stop Harry from adding the extra ingredients, and finally told him what he was doing wrong. "That's way too much powdered moonstone." Draco's feeble attempt to prevent Harry from adding almost double the amount of moonstone needed, resulted in a horrible pink explosion.

"You idiot! This is my favorite robe." Draco was about to strike Harry with his fist, but was intercepted by Harry's potions book. Holding his book like a shield, Harry dodged yet another blow, and pulled out his wand.

"Potter! Malfoy!" Severus Snape, the Potions master, stood from his desk, and beckoned for the boys to come over. "You have ruined your potion, attempted to kill each other, and pulled out a wand in my class."

"But sir, I had to or he-," Harry tried to explain why he had pulled his wand out, but was interrupted by a very angry potions professor.

"No 'buts', Potter. You could have killed Mr.Malfoy. Fifty points from Gyrffindor. And you," Snape said, turning to Draco. "Wipe that smug expression off your face. For attempting to physically harm another student, fifty points from Slytherin."

"But Professor I-", Draco began.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to argue?" Snape stared at the boys, as if to dare them to speak up. "Both of you have detention Friday evening from 8:00 to 10:00. You are to meet me in my office at 8:00 sharp. No exceptions. And yes, Mr.Potter," Snape said turning to Harry, who was about to interject. "I am aware that Gryffindors have a game that day. You'll just have to suffer through it. Now, I want you to join the rest of your class mates, and clean up your mess."

When they returned to their stations, they realized that their mess was already gone. Draco saw Granger waving at Potter from across the room, and assumed that she must have cleaned it magically while they where talking to Snape.

"This is all your fault," Draco said to Harry once they were out of hearing shot form Snape. "If you hadn't or added the extra moonstone we-,"

"You can't pin this on me. You're the one who got violent. Oh forget it. It's never your fault." Harry took a breath and continued. "Mr. Perfect Malfoy. No wonder you don't have any friends. Unless you count Crabbe and Goyle. I suspect a brick wall would be better company. No one likes you, and you don't even seem to care. You really must be heartless."

They worked the rest of the class in silence. Draco didn't want to admit it, but he was stung by Harry's harsh words. _Could Potter be right? Do people not like me? I know Gryffindors don't like me, but could he mean Slytherins as well._ Draco wandered off to his next class with a heavy heart, and plenty to think about.


	2. A Beautiful Escape

**Author's Note: **For those who are confused, anytihng in _italic_ is Draco's thought's. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. It helps so much to think that people are actually reading this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, everything in the Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Ch. 2, A Beautiful Escape**

**By:** Mousecat

"Hey Malfoy," Draco turned to see the face of Blaise Zambinni scorning back at him. With a slight grin on his face, Blaise continued, "What was all that about. I mean you and Potter?"

Draco considered confiding in Blaise about the truth behind Potter's words, but decided against it. "What do you mean? He's Harry Bloody Potter. I hate him and he hates me." Draco thought for a second, and then added "So naturally we'd fight if paired together."

"Whatever mate," Blaise said patting Draco on the back. "Regardless, it was funny as hell. Too bad you didn't actually hit him."

"Yea, too bad." Draco chuckled lightly was Blaise turned to leave. "See ya," Draco waved as Blaise rounded the corner. His only response was silence, as Blaise was already out of earshot.

* * *

Draco spent the rest of the day in silence. He skipped dinner, spending his time in the library instead. He even went to bed without saying goodnight to his fellow Slytherins. As much as he tried to shake the thought, he couldn't clear Potter's words from his mind. _Why is everything so complicated? _Draco thought to himself. _Why do I even care what he says. It's not like he's my friend or anything. He's my enemy. I hate him, right? _But even Draco was beginning to doubt himself on that. Did he really hate Harry? Or was hatred just a guise for much deeper feelings? Draco had no time to think of such things, for now, sleep enveloped him.

* * *

Draco's dreams where restless. He was at the Malfoy Manner, and his father was there. Draco screamed as his father attempted to bludgeon him with his cane. The first wack-painless! As was the second, and the third. He laughed as he watched a lightening bolt come from the sky and strike his father dead. He was laughing so hard now, he eventually woke himself up. 

Draco heard the clock from down the hall chime. "DING! DING! DING!" It was three o'clock in the morning, and while most people where sound asleep, Draco grabbed his bathrobe and crept out of the dorms and into the common room. Covered in sweat, Draco decided the best place to go would be the prefects bathroom. Draco needed a shower, and most of all, he needed to relax. With the emerald green rope under his arm, Draco set out into the dungeons and followed the familiar path to the bathroom.

Once there, Draco let out a sigh. He began to fill the tub with hot water, and the scent of lavender filled his nostrils. The smell of lavender, as girly as it seemed, always made Draco feel safe. The smell took him back to a simpler time. A time when he could cuddle against his mother's breast, and didn't have to worry about his father beating him. They say scent is the strongest sense in memory, and while he could not remember ever being safe, he could at least feel it.

After stripping from his night clothes, Draco stuck his big toe in the water and decided it was too hot. _I'll wait a couple minutes,_ Draco thought. _Just until the water cools down._ Wrapping his robe around him, he waked over by the sinks so he could get a good look at himself. He was shocked by his appearance. He hadn't really looked at himself for a while, and what he saw frightened him. The pasty look to his skin had gotten even more paler in the past weeks. Dark circles rested beneath his eyes, and made him look almost dead. He'd always been depressed, but he usually faked a smile, or a sneer very well. Now he actually looked depressed. When he could no longer look at his frail, dying body, he turned his head from the mirror. He was about to go back to the water when something caught his eye. A razor. _One of the older boys must have left it here,_ Draco thought to himself. Draco picked the metal up and began to examine it. It was the kind of disposable blade that you loaded into a nice shaver. _I wonder if it's still sharp_ Draco thought, and placed his finger to the tip of the blade. "Ouch!" Draco dropped the blade and sucked his cut finger. _Yep, still sharp,_ Draco thought.

As he nursed his wounded finger, Draco looked at the drop of blood that landed in the sink. The red on white was beautiful. Pulling his finger from his mouth he looked at the crimson on his pale white finger. Beautiful. Still staring, Draco thought of the cut. It was very painful, but somehow felt–good.It was as if the numbness he'd beenfeeling all his life was somehow replaced with this new feeling–pain. Pain wasn't a good feeling, but to be able to feel anything was an improvement. Bending down to pick up the blade, Draco hadan idea. _What if I cut my arm? _He questioned himself. _Don't be crazy, _said the reasonable side of Draco. _This is what your running from! Your father has hurt you all of your life. You don't like it when he beats you. Why would you want to do it to yourself? _And so the mental battle began. Draco finally decided that pain form his own hand was different from the pain caused by his father. He finally told himself that this was the only way he could control the numbness. Shutting the logical side out of his mind, Draco removed his robe. Standing completely naked in front of the mirror, Draco held the razor to his upper arm. Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, Draco drug the blade against his skin as hard as he could. The blood immediately began to flow down his arm. Draco sucked in as the cold air hit his cut. He put the blade several inches down from the first cut. As a tear escaped his eye, Draco pushed on the razor again. _Not too much at one time, _Draco decided. _Just one more time. _Draco decided the inner elbow would be the best choice.One quick swipe later, and Draco was on the ground. Sitting on the cold stone floor, Draco began to sob. _This is what you wanted, _Draco told himself, and decided to open his eyes and look at the damage done by hi own hand. _Beautiful_, Draco thought. Red rivers of blood flowed down Draco's armand he smiled at the sight of it. Almosthating to clean the cuts,Draco pressed his robe against his open skin._ So beautiful, it's a shame to clean it up. _But Draco knew the danger his was in. The fear of bleeding to death, or passing out told Draco he needed more than just pressure to stop the wounds. Draco found his wand in his robe pocket and pressed the tip to his skin. In an instant the blood was gone, and all that was left where three deep looking scabs. _They'll leave scars_, Draco thought, and smiled at thought of it. _Let them. I should look the way I feel._

Not wanting to think of anything else, Draco walked over to the bathtub and slid in. As the warm water covered his body, he felt a twinge of pain when it touched the scabs. _Ecstasy, _thought Draco and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, Draco was asleep.

* * *

"What the Fuck!" Draco was awakened to the sound of a very loud Prefect. Looking up, he seen a mass of messed up red hair. _Oh, shit. It's Weasley! _Draco jumped from the water and quickly put his robe one. _Oh, shit. It's still bloodstained!_

"What the hell are you doing in here so early? It's only five in the morning!" Ron went to pull the plug in the tub so he could run himself a bath.

"I could ask you the same question." Draco said, his voice dripping with malice.

"I was hoping I could get the big tub before anyone else got here, but obviously I was wrong and–what the hell is on your robe?" Ron said in an almost concerned way.

"Nothing," Draco said trying to quickly think of a lie.

"Nothing my arse. It looks like blood. What in Merlin's name happened to you?" Ron said, trying his best to hide the concern in his voice.

"None of your business, Weasel-bee. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off," Draco ran from the bathroom before Ron could say anything else. When he got outside the door he stopped. He knew Ron wasn't about to followed him, so he was safe. For now. _What if Ron told someone what he saw? _Draco suppressed a tear. _Stop thinking like that, and stop crying. Your not a little girl, so pull yourself together. _Draco took a look around the corner, and began to sneak back to his own common room. But the thoughts of the little razor he left back in the bathroom haunted him. He made up his mind then and there that he would come back tonight, and hopefully the razor would still be there. _Hopefully _Draco thought, and he entered the Slytherin dungeons.


	3. Wrist Banging

(**Authors Note**- Despite the fact that I didn't get very many reviews, and decided to update. Hopefully there's a few of you who enjoy this story. Anyway, I'm sorry it takes me a long time to update, but I've recently got a surge of ideas. I should be able to update more often now. Well, read, and review.)

**Disclaimer-** Don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't.

**Warnings- **This chapter has self harm, and implied anorexia. I know people don't usually think of guys with anorexia, cut 1/5 anorexics are guys. Also anorexia is often developed when people are abused, and often occures in addition to many other problems. (ie cutting)It's not always about losing weight.

**Chapter 3: Wrist Banging**

**BY:** Mousecat08

Draco Malfoy stared at the plate before him. He'd developed an odd food obsession in his third year, and ever since then he'd have the house-elves bring his food to him in private. He still attended lunch, and even dinner, for that matter, but never did a morsel pass his lips there. No. He had his food in his bed, with his bed curtains drawn every night. Sometimes during dinner, and sometimes after everyone went to bed. Tonight Draco decided to skip the formalities of making small talk at the dinner table, and retired straight to his dorm, while the rest of the Slytherins went to dinner.

Looking at the chicken breast and mashed potatoes before him, he sighed. Getting out his knife and fork, he cut the chicken into halves. Then fourths, and eighths, and finally sixteenths. Thinking for a moment, he decided that he would only eat four of the sixteen pieces. Placing the meat in his mouth carefully, so the poison would not actually touch his lips, Draco began to chew slowly. _One, two, three, _Draco began to count the number of times his mouth went up and down. When he reached thirty counts, he swallowed and looked at the next piece. _I can't do it, _Draco thought, and decided not to eat the rest. Taking out his wand, he cleared his plate magically, and left it on the night table for the house elves.

A group of Slytherin boys entered the dorm. Crabbe, Goyle, and Zambini. Draco was glad he'd already gotten rid of his food. He knew if they saw him counting his bites they'd probably think him to be metal.

"Hey, Draco, why weren't you at dinner," a voice that Draco recognized to be Blaise's.

"They had cupcakes," said one goon.

"With sprinkles," said the other. Draco no longer distinguished between the two, deciding that they were both two stupid to know the difference.

"That's nice," Draco said, walking towards them. "But in case you haven't noticed, I don't give a damn about bloody sprinkles."

"What's gotten into you Draco?" Blaise placed his hand on Draco's forehead, as if to take his temperature. "You seem pretty bonkers lately. You sure there's nothing going on?"

_Everything's wrong. _Draco thought. _I keep having dream about my bloody father who likes to beat the crap out of me. I enjoy hurting myself, and for some reason I can't even do something as normal as eat dinner without cringing. _But Draco stood silent. "Oh, of course I'm all right. I'm just frustrated. That prat Umbridge assigned us five rolls of parchment on what do we like most about the Ministry of Magic. It doesn't even have to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts. And you know how my family feel about the Ministry."

"Yea, we all think it's a bit stupid, but at least it's easy. I mean, just suck up to her. Lie to her and tell her what she wants to hear. You're guaranteed a good grade."

"Funny," Draco said. "Usually when I tell a girl what she wants to hear, it's because I want to shag her later. But I guess if lying to that toad of a women gets me a good grade, I can shallow my pride."

"That's the spirit," Blaise playfully punched Draco in the arm. Not noticing Draco's face wrinkle up with pain as he did this, he continued to speak. "Well, now that we know why you've been acting so crazy lately, things can go back to normal."

"Yea," Draco lied. _I can't believe how gullible Blaise is. _"So, I'm getting a bit tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"G'night," Blaise yawned, "I getting a bit tired myself. See ya tomorrow."

* * *

Gracefully crossing the room to his bed, Draco smirked. _In a few hours time, I'll be able to escape._ Draco smiled. The thought was comforting. And so he picked up his quill, and began to write his thoughts down. It made the time pass quicker, after all, the essay for Umbridge was easy. By the time he got it finished, everyone else would be asleep. 

Quietly checking to see if everyone was asleep, Draco quickly crossed the room to the door. Within minuted he found himself outside of the Prefect's Bathroom. Taking a deep breath he entered, and crossed over to the sinks. Draco looked for the razor, but it was no where to be seen. He frantically combed the surface of the entire bathroom, but still no razor. Not so much as a sharp bristled comb was anywhere to be found.

"Damn," Draco said out loud. "Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT." He said getting louder each time. By now he was screaming.

Without thinking, he began to bang his wrists together with frustration. _What am I gonna do? _BANG, BANG, _I really needed some sort or tension reliever. _BANG, BANG, BANG. Draco cleared his thoughts of the razor for a moment, and concentrated on the banging. BANG. _Harder, it must be harder. _BANG! BANG! By now Draco's wrists were quit numb. This was dangerous, he knew. But he didn't realize how much damage he was actually doing to them. Nor did he care. A dull throb was all he could feel, but the deep dents in blackness on his wrists spoke for themselves. He had indeed broke both wrists without meaning to. _I can't fix this myself._ He thought, and with his head bowed, the slowed walked to the infirmary.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that you actually closed the iron lid of a trunk on your wrists?" Madame Promfrey didn't believe this ridiculous story about the trunk, but didn't really have much of a choice but to treat the boy. She knew she should have questioned him more, after all, he _did_ wake her up in the middle of the night, but at this point she was too tired to care. Placing her wand at Draco's wrist she murmured a spell and suddenly the bone was healed. Doing the same to the other, she shooed Draco out of the infirmary telling him to take care of the bruises on his own. _The bruises are still here?_ Draco liked it this way. It would turn a lovely shade of purple tomorrow, and Draco looked forward to admiring it. Finding himself in his bed once more, Draco drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Friday. Detention day. _Oh lovely. _Draco thought to himself as he dressed the next day. Draco looked through his wardrobe, carefully selecting a long sleeved shirt to go under his robes. So what if it was October and still quite warm. He would suffer though the heat deciding he deserved it. _I deserve everything that happens to me. _Draco thought, and went to his first class of the day. 

Draco decide the day went by way too quick when he discovered is was now creeping upon 8:00. Dragging his feet behind him, Draco entered the Potions room. Potter no where to be seen, and neither was Professor Snape. _I'm early_, Draco thought, and seated himself comfortably at on of the many empty desks. After a few minutes Potter entered with Snape following behind him. _Must of decided to personally escort Potter. I wouldn't put it past him to skip so he could play in the Hufflepuff match. Gryffindor will still probably win. _Draco thought. He hated to admit that to himself. But it was true. Hufflepuff was really bad. _The only decent player they ever had was Cedric, and he bit the dust last year. _Draco cringed. His father had told him all about the rise of the Dark Lord. That's when he first found himself feeling sorry for Potter. The feeling didn't last long, however, because not long after his father decided to beat the living daylights out of Draco.

"You two are to clean out my supply closet." Snape sneered at the two of them. "I'm not going to be here, so I expect you two to act civil towards each other. Believe, I'll know if you've behaved yourselves."

"But Professor," Harry said. "Why aren't staying?"

"You can't possible expect me to stay here and watch to clean? I'm going to the game." Snape cleared his throat. " I have to see what Slytherin's up against this year. But don't think because I'm not here that you can fool around. I expect the supply closet to be clean and sorted tomorrow, or you can have detention then as well to finish the job." As Snape turned to leave, the two boys looked at each other.

"Well, we better get started," Harry said, rolling up his sleeves.

"Yea," said Draco. He did not, however, roll up his sleeves. He simply removed his robe, and opened the supply closet door. He sighed as he looked at what was before him. This wasn't a closet, it was an entire room. "This," Draco concluded "May take awhile."

* * *

(**A/N- **Please go a few inches down and click the 'go' button. I'm not a mind reader, so I don't know if the story is rubbish or not. Even if you hate it, please take 10 seconds to comment. PLEASE? If you like it...even more of a reason to comment. PLEASE?) 


	4. Bliss

(**Authors Note-**There is a confusing dream sequence in this chapter. Normally _italics _means someone's thoughts. In the dream sequence, the story in is _italics, _and the thinking part is in regular script. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry you guys had to wait this long for it. Oh, and sadly, I have no beta, so please don't kill me if there are any mistakes...I try by best.)

(**Warnings- **Child abuse, implied rape in the past, and two boys kissing)

(**Disclaimer-** I don't own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.)

(**Dedication- **natana, you sent me some really encouraging comments. You reviews are in depth, and really tell me what I'm doing wrong and right.)

**Chapter 4: Bliss**

Draco gazed at the room before him. Hundreds of flasks, boxes, and shelves lay before him. He looked at the labels on all the dusty boxes. Everything from scarab eyes to unicorn horn could be found laying in piles. _Organize and clean everything? _Draco thought. _Well, here goes my weekend. _Draco sighed and allowed his eyes to wonder. The room itself was twice as big as the actual Potions room.

"This is going to take all weekend," Harry said, running his fingers through his messy hair. "Let's try to get along. Just this once. Maybe we can actually finish if we don't argue. Agree to a temporary truce?" Asked Harry, holding out his hand.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Draco said shaking Harry's hand, and continuing to observe the room.

His eyes focused on a polished black disk that was hanging in the corner of the room. It was shaped like an eye, and resembled one as well. In the center was a red stone that Draco suspected was a ruby. About a foot in diameter, it looked much more menacing than it actually was.

"A Dragon's Eye," Draco said to himself.

"Where?" Asked Harry. Draco had almost forgot the other boy was in the room.

"There," Draco said pointing at the disk.

"That's not a dragon's eye," Harry said disbelievingly. "It's just a shiny disk with a stone in the middle."

"No, you idiot," Draco said, turning to the raven haired boy. "It's not a literal dragon's eye. It's just called a Dragon's Eye. It's very old magic. Almost impossible to make. There's only a few left in the world, and most are owned by Aurors."

"But what exactly is it? I mean, what does it do?" Harry sat and a crate and waited in anticipation.

"Well the black disk is actually a dragon's scale. Legend has it that a dragon can only cry once in its life. If it loses its true love, it will shed tears, and go blind for the rest of its life. If the tear manages to fall on a stone, the stone then possesses certain powers. Wizards used to capture dragons specifically for this purpose. The flashy wizards would ensure the tear landed on something pretty like a ruby, but that's besides the point. Anyway, the stone can be used for several things, but in seems in this case, it's been turned into a Dragon's Eye. It will record everything it sees, and its owner can watch it later. They can clear the memory, or preserve it forever in a Pensieve. I assume you know what a Pensieve is?" Draco paused and watched Harry's head. He was obviously very interested in the story. "This must be how Snape's going to make sure we're on our best behavior."

"Oh," said Harry, standing up. "I get it now. He'd said he'd know if we didn't get along. So this thing is recording right now?"

"I'm assuming," Draco said, putting his hand on his hip.

"Then we better got to work." Harry quickly bent over and began to sort through various boxes.

* * *

After several minutes of hushed work, Draco finally broke the silence. "This will never work. We need to actually _clean _the stuff before we can organize it. Do you see anything we could use to dusk with?" 

"Right there," Harry said, after several moments of looking. He was pointing at the top of one of the many shelves in the room. Draco seen there was a bucket, several cleaning rags, and a spray bottle of Dust-Be-Gone."

"Accio bucket, Accio rags, Accio spray bottle." The bucket and rags floated neatly right next to Harry. The bottle, stayed planted firmly where it was. "There must be something holding it down."

"I'll get it," Draco said, putting his wand in his pocket.

"And how are you going to do that?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll climb up the shelf, and bring it down." Draco said walking to the shelf.

"Malfoy, that shelf is probably fifteen feet high. It's suicide."

"Not really. I'm an excellent climber. I used to hide in trees all the time when I was younger. Sometimes I even slept in them." Draco closed his eyes. _You idiot! You've said way too much. He's probably on to you now. _Draco stood in place, waiting for Harry to say something, and when Harry didn't speak, Draco turned. "Well?"

"Go ahead," Harry stated. "Who am I to stop you?" So with Harry's approval, Draco placed his hands on a shelf several feet above his head.

"And Malfoy," Draco turned his head and looked at the other boy.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Be careful."

"Doth mine ears deceive me?" Draco chuckled, stopping his task so he could face Harry. "Did Harry Potter just tell **me** to be careful? Like he **cared**?"

"Don't be so full of yourself Malfoy. I simply don't want you to die. If something happened to you, I'd probably get detention forever."

Draco shrugged his shoulders and gave a coy little smile. "Whatever," he said, and returned to the task at hand. Finding a foot hold, Draco hoisted himself up a few feet. Climbing as if on a latter, Draco continued his quest to the top of the self.

"Wonder why Snape doesn't have a latter in here?" He heard Harry question form below.

"I don't know," Draco yelled, nearing to the top. "Maybe he does and it's simply blended in with all this junk." Draco heard a chuckle from below. He smiled as he lifted himself to where his elbow rested on the top self. He reached for the bottle and tugged. "It's stuck to something really sticky," Draco yelled below.

"Can you get it unstuck?"

"Yea, give me a second." Draco tugged one more.

"Draco, come back down, we can get some cleaning supplies from Filch."

"NO," Draco said defiantly. "I can do this. I just need to pull harder." Draco tugged, and tugged at the bottle. He tugged so hard he didn't even notice that the shelf had started to shake.

"Malfoy, stop!" Harry went over in a weak attempt to balance to the shelf. "Drac–I mean Malfoy, get down here. It's really starting to shake!"

"Harry, I've...almost...got...whoa!" Draco felt himself falling backwards. He grabbed the shelf for balance, but it was no use. The shelf was falling backwards as well. He closed his eyes, and found himself falling further and further.

"Drac–I mean Malfoy. Oh, Fuck it, Draco, are you ok?" Was the last thing Draco heard before drifting off into blackness.

* * *

Harry rushed to Draco's side, ignoring the fact that is was Malfoy, the boy he'd despised for 5 years. Draco had luckily landed on a box that contained some sort of soft, slimy pieces of flesh. Perhaps some organs of some unidentified animal. Harry, however, did not care what they were, he was just glad they were they to break Draco's fall. 

He examined Draco's head. It seemed in tact, without any severe gashes. Draco's arms were not as lucky. During th fall, Draco's shirt had caught on something, ripping the sleeve to his shoulder. They shelf had landed on Draco's right arm, and one of the many shelves had pined his wrist down. It looked as if many of the glass jars from the shelf had landed on him, because there were many tiny cuts up and down his arm.

Harry needed to concentrate, instead of staring at Draco's arm, which would most likely be ok. His eyes moved up Draco's arm, and onto Draco's chest. What Harry next noticed, or rather didn't notice was most disturbing. Draco wasn't breathing. The regular rise and fall of Draco's chest had stopped, causing Harry to panic. _Think, Harry. _He said to himself. _What was it they taught you in grade 5? CPR. Yes! CPR! _Harry pinched Draco's nose, and grimaced, forcing his mouth upon Draco's mouth. He breathed air into Draco's mouth, and prayed he was doing this right. After a few breaths, Harry began pumping the other boy's heart. _How many counts was it again? 15? _After feeling he had pumped Draco's chest sufficiently, Harry went back to breathing. He again pinched Draco's nose, lowed his head to breath, and gasped. A hand had wrapped itself around Harry's neck.

* * *

_Draco knew immediately that he was dreaming. The stern face of his father gave it away. He knew he was at Hogwarts, so this couldn't be real. _Could it? _Draco prayed it wasn't. _

_Lucius was on his broom, and he was mad. He'd been searching for his son the entire morning. No, not a dream. Draco thought. A memory. The memory was only a few months old, so it was still fresh in his memory. The dream was playing out exactly as it had back in summer. Draco was hiding in his favorite tree. He had been all day, when he realized his mother was going to be gone all day. That meant father was probably going to violate him in the worst was when he found him. Draco hoped that his father would be happy with a simple beating and didn't expect anything...more. _Oh Shit! _Draco cursed to himself. Lucius had seen him. In an instant his father was inches behind him. With a simple kick, Draco found himself falling from the tree._ The fall isn't too bad. It's that sudden stop at the end that hurts_. Draco chuckled at his own joke despite the pain in his side. He remembered the Medi-Witch had said he had 3 cracked ribs, a broken arm, and massive internal bleeding._ Had it all been caused from the fall, or had father's beating contributed to the wounds? _Draco had no time to think. Though this was only a dream of a former event, the pain was all too real. _

"_Why can't you learn?" Lucius shook his head, while pulling a big branch from the tree. It was thick and forked at the end into several places. With a flick of a wand the branch was now a horse whip, but much worse. It had the thick handle, and then branched into 9 long pieces of leather. His father raised the whip above his head. _PAIN! _Draco's mind told him this was only a dream, but his body didn't seem to believe h is head. The whip scattered across his back. His skin ripped open, and he told himself that this happened months ago, and nothing but deep scars remained from this encounter. _It's only a dream, It's only a dream, It's only a dream. _This became Draco's chant. Draco's prayer. By the fifth or sixth lash, Draco felt a rain drop on the tip of his nose. It began to pour._

_Lucius took delight in th fact that wet leather stung worse than dry leather. He took this as his chance to intensify the lashes. By the sixteenth lash–yes Draco was counting–he count no longer feel his back, and most of feeling in his upper legs was gone. Draco knew what would happen next. After all, this torture was his memory, so it had already happened. Lucius came down one last time, and discarded the whip. The wild look in Lucius's eyes told Draco that his father was going to rape him. _NO! _Draco thought. _This already happened once. Why must it happen again?_ By now, the rain was coming down hard, and Draco could barely make out the naked figure of his father stepping closer to him. Draco ran, but the pain was just too unbearable. He had to stop. Draco hunkered on the ground, attempting to shield himself from his father. When Lucius was several yards away_,_ he heard the load roar of thunder. Three seconds later, the unexpected happened. With a loud _CRACK, _a bolt of lightening came form the sky and struck his father down. _This isn't what happened, _Draco thought to himself. Draco didn't complain that this dream differed from his actual memory. In fact he was relieved. Until he saw the figure on the ground stir._

_Draco watched, as a person emerged from the scorch mark of the lightening bolt. A raven head, a pair of glasses_, _and a pair of emerald eyes._

"_Harry?" Draco asked rushing toward the boy. "You saved me, didn't you?" Without a word Draco rushed to Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy. He didn't care if this was his sworn enemy, or that it was only a dream. He had to thank the person who saved him from his dream Father. Without think, Draco planted a kiss on his dream savior. It wasn't a big kiss, but it was a kiss, all the same. _

"_Draco?" Harry raised an eyebrow. _

"_Shhh," Draco said, placing a finger to Harry's mouth. _It's just a dream. _Draco thought to himself. _It doesn't matter what happens in a dream. It's not like anyone will know. _And so Draco brought his hands up to Harry's neck. Leaning in, Draco closed his eyes, and placed his mouth on Harry's. **Bliss!** Draco felt a surge of heat go through his entire body, which he was sure was Heaven's Light encircling the two of them. Draco opened his eyes, and immediately regretted it. _

Draco looked up into a pair of piercing, bottle green eyes. Something wasn't right. This wasn't a dream. This was real. He was actually in the potions store room, and he was actually kissing Harry Potter. Draco groaned as he felt the pressure of the shelf on his arm. Less than a second later, he watched a terrified Harry back several steps away.

"Malfoy, what the fucking hell did you just do?!"

* * *

(**A/N- **What do you think? Is it any good? Remember, I'm not a mind reader, so press th 'go' button below and leave a review. Good or bad...both are encouraging.) 


	5. Promise Not To Tell?

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does, but I really wish I did.

**Author's Note-** I really need a beta reader. I can't catch all my mistakes, so my stories end up sounding like rubbish. If anyone is interested, it's not real demanding job. As you have noticed, I don't update as much as I should, so you wouldn't be too busy.

**Warning- **Umm, the whole story contains slash. (That mean you see to hot guys kissing and stuff. If that m akes you sick, don't read.)

**Chapter 5: Promise Not To Tell?**

_By: Mousecat_

"I...I," Draco's thought for a moment. Lies usually rolled off the tip of his tongue, but for some reason he couldn't think of one this very second. _A tongue that tastes this sweet shouldn't be tainted with lies. _Draco couldn't believe what he was thinking. But he did have to admit, Harry had tasted pretty good.

"Wait," Draco said, with a sudden realization. "What the hell were _you_ doing? It looked like you were kissing me while I was unconscious, Potter."

"No I was doing a muggle thing called CPR."

"No, I think you were kissing me." Draco smirked at himself. He loved it when he could turn the tables on an enemy. "CPR? What a stupid name. If you were going to lie, Potter, you have at least thought of a more believable name,"

"No, it's real. It when you breath for someone who can't breath for themselves. Then you pump there chest to keep their heart going. It's stands for some really long word–can't think of the actual name, but it is a real method." Harry looked down at the wouded boy. "But _you _were the one who turned it into a kiss. _You_ put your hands around me. _You_ were doing the kissing, not me."

Draco bit his lower lip. He always did this when he was nervous. And right now he was more nervous then he'd ever been.

"Ok, I might have, sort of, probably have kissed you. But," Draco said, before Harry could say 'I told you so', "I was kissing someone in my dream. You just happened to be an innocent bystander giving me 3DR."

"That's CPR." Harry began to laugh at the blonde boy's ignorance.

"It's not funny. I consider it a compliment that I don't know a bunch of filthy muggle lingo."

"So," Harry said, when his laughing had finally subsided, "Who exactly were you kissing?"

"Pansy Parkinson." Draco mentally kicked himself. In his hast, he had named the last person on the planet he would kiss. _Why did you name that pug of a girl. He going to think you like her now. And then it's only a matter of time before the whole school begins to think you have a crush on Pansy. _Draco groaned. _Now she'll never leave me alone._

Harry mistook Draco's groan as a groan of pain, and quickly got out his wand. Muttering a spell, the shelf rose back to it's original place. The now empty shelf looked odd in comparison to the rest of the room. Of course the rest of the room didn't looks much better anyway. There were bottles and jars everywhere. Laying in the middle of all the rubble, made Malfoy seem so vulnerable. Almost child-like.

"So what's the damage?" Harry asked, while he began to examine Draco's arm. He immediately regretted it, when Draco pulled back and winced. The visible damage was many cuts and bruises. There was an especially large one on Draco's visible wrist, and Harry suspected this wrist was broken by the way it hung limply by his side. Harry also concluding Draco must have at least one cracked rib, because when he tried to up, he clutched his side in pain.

"We need to get you to Madame Promfrey." Harry rushed the blonde's side, and helped him up.

"I'm fine, Potter. I don't need your help." Draco said, jerking away from the ebony haired boy. _Big mistake, _Draco thought as be fell to the floor. Something was obviously wrong with his right leg, which had been landed on in an extremely odd angle. "Okay, maybe I need just a little help." Draco gritted his teeth. He hated asking for help, but at least none of his fellow Slytherin's where here to witness him in this weak state. "But I'm not going to say 'thank you'."

Harry put Draco's left arm, which seemed unharmed, around his neck. He slowly began walking with the crippled student. After what seemed like and eternity, the boys emerged from the Dungeons. Everyone was at the game, but hopefully if he got Draco to the infirmary, it could prevent further damage.

"Well, the easy part is over," Harry said, continuing to support his lame companion.

"Easy? You call walking around a labyrinth of dungeon's easy?" Draco complained. Just like he had the entire time so far.

"Well if you think that was hard, what do you consider walking up three flights of stairs?" Harry was sick of Draco's complaining. "Let's get started. The infirmary is on the third floor, and I want to get there before the game is over. The last thing I want is for the entire school to see me with Draco Malfoy's arm pit in my shoulder, and his lips a mere hands length from my face. After I tell them you kissed me, Pansy will probably get jealous that I got to hold you and she didn't."

Draco's face turned an even paler shade of white.

"Relax Draco, I'm only joking."

"We can't tell anyone the truth about what happen, okay?" Draco was shaking as he said the words. Partly from the fear of what could happen to his reputation, and partly because he was walking up his second fight of stairs.

"Do you think I want all of Gryffindor to know I kissed a boy? Accident or not, it's still not something I want to broadcast to the world."

"So you promise you won't tell anyone that you kissed me," Draco asked, biting his bottom lip.

"As long as you don't tell anyone that you kissed me," Harry said grinning. They were now standing outside of the infirmary, and Harry hoped the door wasn't locked. It opened with a little 'click' noise, and Harry ushered Draco in, and sat him on the nearest bed.

"Will you be okay to wait for Madame Promfrey by yourself?" Asked Harry. Draco nodded. "Ok, you wait here for Madame Promfrey, and I'll go back to the dungeons and try to straighten up and tell Snape what happened. Okay?"

"Yea," Draco said, and Harry tuned to leave. Just as he reached the door, Draco cleared his throat. "Harry?"

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Thank you. You know...for saving me." Draco thought for a moment. "From, er, the shelf."

Harry just smiled, and left the boy alone in the infirmary. _He said 'thank you'. _Harry thought. _Maybe Draco Malfoy isn't as callous as he pretends to be._

* * *

"So, Mister Malfoy currently resides in the infirmary?" Professor Snape glared at Harry.

"Yes sir." Harry had told Snape the truth...partly. He had left out the part about him and Draco sharing a kiss. He thought it better to leave that part out.

"Don't think Draco's injury will excuse you from cleaning. You can both spend tomorrow's Hogsmeade trip cleaning. Mister Malfoy, can however be excused form any actual labor, due to his injuries."

"But Professor, this will take forever to clean by myself."

"Then I suggest you get any early start tomorrow. Now, if you have nothing else to tell me, I really need to get to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow, and pay a visit to You-Know-Where." Snape turned to leave.

"Professor, wait...have you heard from...you know?"

"If you are referring to your dog of a Godfather, then you're out of luck. You know as much as I do. Now, I'm going to bed, and I suggest you do the same. You have a big day of cleaning ahead of you.

* * *

Draco lay silently in bed, his arm placed in a sling. Madame Promfrey had easily mended his sprung ankle, but his arm was in too bad of shape to have healed quickly. His ribs still ached, but he could tell they were healed as well. Closing his eyes, he tried to sleep.

He tried to think of anything to make him sleep. Imaginary sheep jumped over his head. One had a snout turned up like a pig's. Pansy. One was incredibly skinny with spots of blood on it's pale coat. Draco. The next one was beautiful, it had a pale coat with black markings around its eyes, and what looked like a scar on its forehead. Harry. Draco sighed. Harry. Why did Harry always end up in his thoughts?

Draco tried to replay the event from earlier in his head. Had he wanted to kiss Harry? After all, he did kiss the dream Harry without hesitation. Did this mean his he could finally tolerate the Golden Boy? _No, _Draco thought. _I more than tolerated. I shared my mouth with him. And I didn't hate it._

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a rapping sound on the door. The door flew open, and in flew...no one. Absolutely nothing. Puzzled, Draco edged out of bed, and began to walk towards the door. Halfway there, Draco was about to turn back, when a hand suddenly grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth in the process. Draco struggled, but it was no use. His capture was bigger than him, and most certainly not injured. His capture released his grip and turned Draco around. Draco gasped. He was staring into the face of none other than Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N-** Ok, I'm not a mind reader, so you guys will have to tell me what you think. Click the "go' button and leave me a comment. It takes like 1 minute, and it's really helpful. Even if you want to leave me a mean comment, go ahead. Any comment is better than none.


End file.
